


rainbows and rompers

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [23]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Colors, F/F, Fashion & Couture, First Meetings, Fluff, New York City, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the chronicles of carol and wearing different colored clothing (week 23 of my 30 weeks of prompts challenge: rainbow clothing)
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Kudos: 8





	rainbows and rompers

Many people often ask you if your parents are fashion designers because you have always been obsessed with clothing ever since you were young. Your parents aren’t fashion designers so you never really know how to explain why you grew with an interest in clothing. Somewhere very early on in your childhood, you just started picking out what outfits you wanted to wear to school and eventually, your parents started taking you to clothing stores so you could choose what clothes you wanted to wear. 

This probably connects to why you’re so independent today. Your ability to determine what exactly you wanted seems to stem from the choices you made about your clothing. 

Your independence and love for fashion drove you to decide to pursue the career of a fashion designer. Your parents didn’t want you to dive into the world of design without experience so you chose to study fashion design at a university in New York, which would definitely help you with your entrance into the fashion industry.

While New York is known for being a prominent center for the fashion industry, it is also known for its frequent encounters with extraterrestrial life. For some reason, you didn’t consider this fact when choosing to study in New York and only remembered this when you witnessed an alien attack firsthand.

It was a normal day in New York and you were walking down the street with your earbuds in. The chilly fall weather couldn’t bite your skin through the layers you wore to protect yourself from the cold. The heat from the cup of coffee you held between your hands seeped through your gloves, warming your palms and fingers. You glanced around you as you took a sip from your cup of coffee, scrutinizing the outfits of everybody around you.

So far, there were only a couple of intriguing outfits you had seen in your few weeks spent in New York that inspired you to create a look based on it. You were eager to see if anybody around you would be the next to inspire you but before you could get a proper look at a mildly interesting coat somebody was wearing, a chunk of a building fell off and landed right next to you. Fortunately, it didn’t hit anybody but naturally, it caused people to panic, scream, and run away. 

Confused, you glanced up at the sky wondering why part of a building suddenly fell off and almost killed a crowd of unsuspecting citizens. Then, you saw green laser beams in the air and you didn’t bother to look twice before running. You had no idea what was going on but you knew that whatever was up in the sky was definitely not human. As you sprinted down the sidewalk to get to safety, you didn’t consider looking up to make sure that there wouldn’t be another part of the building that could fall down so you had no idea a chunk of the roof was falling towards your head until you heard somebody shout, “Look out!” 

When you looked up and saw the giant mass fall straight towards your face, you were certain you were doomed so you instinctively crouched down into a protective ball with your hands on your head, hoping to somehow lessen the damage. You shut your eyes, bracing for impact, but nothing hit. 

You opened your eyes to see a woman lifting the mass away from your head with both her hands. She had beautiful golden locks that seemed completely unaffected by the dust from the debris and she wore a dark green bomber jacket that made your jaw drop. You had never seen such a simple yet stylish jacket in your life. Your first instinct was to compliment her jacket and your second instinct was to thank her. Thankfully, you acted on your second instinct and thanked her for saving your life.

“No problem,” She replied before tossing the debris aside as if it didn’t weigh more than a human before she flew towards the laser beams that were still firing in the sky. You watched her disappear and wondered if you would ever see her again.

Shockingly, you saw her again at a coffee shop in New York a few weeks after. She was wearing a plain red t-shirt with a small logo on the front (again, simplistic yet stylish) and you almost stumbled over your feet as you walked over to her to talk to her.

“Hey! Thanks for saving my life a few weeks ago when the aliens were firing laser beams near C Street,” You grinned and the woman’s face lit up with recognition when you brought up your last encounter. You considered adding that you really admired her shirt but pressed your lips together, silently willing yourself not to speak.

“Oh, right! Yeah, that was no problem at all really,” She reassured and she held out her hand. “I’m Carol by the way. I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself.”

“I’m Y/n. Nice to meet you.” Just as you finished your sentence, your phone started ringing and you saw that the alarm you set for ten minutes before your first class just went off. You turned off the alarm and sheepishly apologized, “Sorry, I have to go to class. Hopefully, I’ll see you around!”

“Bye!” Carol waved and you rushed to class with a stupid, lovesick grin on your face. Only when you got to class, you realized you forgot to ask for her number. Still, you trusted in fate to make everything work out and a couple days later, you met Carol again at the same coffee shop.

This time, she was wearing a cropped yellow hoodie with floral patterns and you couldn’t hold back your thoughts anymore so you blurted out, “I love your style so much. The clothing choices you make are always so stylish and go together so well! I absolutely adore your outfits. Can I buy you a coffee?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you. And I’m humbled by your compliments. I don’t think much about what I wear but I guess my wardrobe is rather diverse,” Carol chuckled and continued the conversation. You talked with her for such a long time at the coffee shop about New York and you almost forgot about your class once again. Unlike last time, this time, Carol insisted on walking with you to your class even though she didn’t know where you studied and probably had errands to run.

You found her gesture really sweet and gave her your number as a thank you gesture. If the snap didn’t happen the next day, she probably would have called you. However, the snap happened and she seemed to have disappeared. You survived, living your life while half the universe disappeared. Even in the absence of some of the professors, you finished studying in school and found a job in New York in the fashion industry. You didn’t see Carol for another five years when everybody came back. 

She was at the same coffee shop you had met her at five years ago and she was wearing a blue jean jacket decorated with assorted pins. Carol still had her bright smile, seeming to be unburdened by the snap. You gathered your courage, crossing your fingers that she would remember you as you walked over and greeted, “Hey Carol! How are you doing? It’s been so long!”

“Oh my god! Y/n! So good to see you again! I’m good, how are you doing?” Carol didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around you in a warm embrace and you hugged her back, recalling how wonderful her hugs are. “It’s almost like the universe is trying to tell us something after all these years.”

“Yeah! Do you want to get dinner together sometime? You have my number, right? You can just send me a text when you’re free,” You cheerfully suggested and Carol nodded, seeming to also be on board with your idea. “I have a meeting to go to but I really look forward to catching up soon!”

“I will definitely text you when I’m free!” Carol gave you one last hug before you left the coffee shop to attend the meeting. Later that night, Carol texted you a date and location, asking if you were free then. Luckily, your schedule was empty during that time so you agreed. 

At the restaurant, Carol was wearing a wonderful purple dress that made your jaw drop. You swore you spent half of the time just admiring her dress. Admittedly, it was a little awkward at first since you both sort of silently agreed that this was a date but the ice was broken by the easy flow of conversation that started. 

One date led to another and one day, you decided to ask Carol to officially be your girlfriend. You two were sitting together outside the coffee shop under the warm summer sun and she was wearing a soft tangerine-colored romper with a pair of sunglasses on her head when you turned towards her and asked, “Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

“Is that even a question? Of course!” Carol placed her hand on yours with a supportive smile on her face. You let out the breath you had been holding in and she suddenly gasped, which caused you to slightly panic again.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I just realized that everything had come full circle. I’ve worn different colored clothing every time we’ve met and now I’ve worn every single color from the rainbow. The universe really wanted our gay hearts to be happy, huh?” Carol laughed and you joined her, unable to stop yourself from finding her revelation adorable and oddly symbolic. If the universe truly wants you and Carol together, you hope that there will be many more rainbows and rompers in your future with her.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
